


Spill My Heart

by Guilty_Witch



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Witch/pseuds/Guilty_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is just the extremely short prologue; this is my first time writing a fanfic so please excuse any future mistakes! Please take care of me, and I'll follow through~</p></blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just the extremely short prologue; this is my first time writing a fanfic so please excuse any future mistakes! Please take care of me, and I'll follow through~

The pull of the Tesseract gripped the two gods and whipped them to the sky bridge within a matter of seconds. The two were brothers, yet so, so different. One shining with golden hair, the other hunched over with a tangled mess of raven-black mane. Standing side-by-side, it was hardly possible to even think the two were related. When in fact they were not.

The bigger of the two glanced at his brother with hard yet sad eyes. The other refused to look at him, his tired eyes fixed on the ground. Who knows what he was thinking behind them? Was he ashamed? Humiliated for the fact of being bound in such a way? Perhaps he merely thought this was all a game.

“Brother,” the god began, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. For that short second he had only one hand securing the powerful cube, but it was enough for it to be in danger. A shot of light gleamed beside the two gods and a creature in dark robes appeared be fore them, lunging for the Tesseract. The golden god went to grab his hammer in alarm, but was even more shocked when the pale god snapped his shoulder away, snatching the cube from his grasp.

The burly man felt his hammer and gripped it steely—prepared to fight. A mere moment had passed when the creature snarled and went for the darker god instead, who in his defense kicked it squarely in the chest. The thing was flung back only a few steps, and looking more ferocious than ever jumped back at him. The tall man’s gaze squinted at the thing, stepping back from the thing. He clutched the Tesseract tightly, almost protectively.

A ripple shook through the bridge from the contact of Mjolnir’s powerful blow. The creature somehow absorbed the rumbling force though, and recovered swiftly. The other god, caught off guard, was knocked to his knees from the abrupt impact. Letting out a frustrated grunt, the bigger God swung around to face the attac ker again. But when he saw where he was he could feel his heart drop.

Standing above the smaller god, he held him by the back of his black hair. With a chilling grin, he rasped, “Foolish god, we still have business with you.”

As if anticipating this, the god’s eyes his brother’s. Sending a hidden message, he managed to throw the cube at the other god—who caught it just as another blinding light took the two away. Running to where they last were, the god roared, “Loki!”

Staring at the empty space, he gripped the blue cube with crushing force.

He was alone now.

“Brother, what have you done?”

 

~***~

 

_“I’m so sorry.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidently deleted this? ;w;  
> Had to repost, sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think I've got this all figured out now... I'm really new to AO3 so I'm still confused about how to post and add on haha  
> X3

Fighting for air, the god lay in the shadows of a crude stone cell. Broken. Familiar words echoed in his head, a promise from the past—not too long ago, ‘ _You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain!_ ’

Shuddering from the voice of The Other, he gripped his bare arms. They were untouched, still pale and soft. Yet they ached, they ached of inflicted torture and agony-filled acts. He was resting for the short amount of time he was given to do so. He didn’t know how long it’d been since he’d arrived, thrown to the ground on the wasted lands and glaring up at the bloodthirsty Thanos. Be it days, or months, perhaps even years? The pain was too much to keep track.

But he had still been cleverly devising in these few empty moments clear of the unseen tortures. Although it was hard and the short time he had to himself were filled with hot blankness, his brain wrapped around the idea of escape. Yes, escape, that’s what he must do. If not for holding the simple plot in his head he knew he would surely have succumbed to insanity. Of course that’d be giving up, taking the easy way out by losing himself. And that’s not what the God of Mischief and Lies does. No. Escape.

Taking a broken gasp, he pushed himself to his hands and knees. It was cold, so, so cold. He had never felt cold before. It burned. They had been fools for taking the muzzle and chains off him. Those were the only things holding his magic back securely. Although due to the imprisonment and well protected walls, it had been hard to grasp it. He could feel it; a small flicked from within, his magic was weak. Weak like him… No, no it was strong enough for one last try. Sitting up, he willed it to cover his body, for once in what felt like lifetimes he felt small warmth encompassing him. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on an area, anywhere, anywhere but there.

The sound of The Other approaching pressured the god; he focused on the last place he had been… The sky bridge, yes… Shouts were screaming from behind the bars, clanking and shuffling. A drop of sweat slid down his forehead. Thor… The Avengers… Midgard…

It was over in a flash. The calls of angry creatures disappeared into the sound of wind whipping in his ears. He opened his eyes for a moment, feeling too tired to do more than that. Dark clouds flew by, moistening his skin and ragged pants. He was falling. How fitting, the god was falling from the stars to a hellish place called Earth. Closing his eyes again, he didn’t care anymore. His body felt light and free of the weight closed around it from his own imprisoning.

He wished he could feel like this more often, he wished it’d never end.

But it did end, it ended with the sound of crushing earth and pavement, the feeling of his body landing hard and shaking the ground. A fall like that should’ve broken every bone in his body, should’ve caused his skin to rip and fly, his insides explode from contact. But of course that didn’t happen. He was a god after all.

It took a few moments, but he cracked his eyes open, blinking up at the dark sky and bright lights. It was the battle grounds where he had not too long ago declared war upon. Although they weren’t as destroyed anymore, in fact the pavement was intact and pale with new concrete, some of the buildings that had collapsed where halfway built. Even the tower, so close by; bringing a pang of what the god dared not to think was fear, was shiny and new—standing tall and stronger than ever.

Pushing himself to his feet warily, he didn’t see anyone nearby. In fact, it was deserted. Probably due to the construction still in work. That’s when he saw it. The familiar haunting shade of blue. All over him, cold at touch and distinctive markings. No. No. No. He realized with great alarm that he’d become what he’d always hated, what he had learned to fear growing up, what he knew was absolutely not himself.

Shaking his head roughly—then regretting it after another jab of pain shot through his temple—he began a long trek to…. Nowhere.

 

~***~

 

It was dawn as a friendly-neighborhood Spider-man came swinging into an alley. It had been a long night of petty crime, after the whole alien-phenomenon last year typical criminals started to creep out, returning to regular life in New York. Fortunately, the Parkers weren’t anywhere near the area that became a freak-fest for alien creatures and power-crazy gods or whatever. And it wasn’t until after the Avengers had saved the human race and then promptly split up that he had discovered his spider-powers.

Bummer.

Sure, everyone knew Tony Stark was Iron Man, but do you know how hard it is to get an appointment with him? Not to mention the fact that he was busy funding repairs for downtown. Oh well, who needs them? Ok, he didn’t mean that really, but Spider-man was doing just fine by himself. Plus after all the hubbub hardly anything had happened, nothing human-race threatening anyways.

The teenager landed in a shady alley, one that hardly anyone went down. Pulling his mask off he sighed tiredly. It was getting harder to keep up with criminal life, not to mention his own life. He changed quickly, hoping that he wouldn’t get caught sneaking back in the house by Aunt May. Peter was cutting it pretty close today.

Suddenly his senses told him that something was near. When he turned around, what he didn’t expect to be there was a tall man leaning against the brick wall panting like he’d just ran a few miles. Or the fact that he was as blue as a smurf either. No, not what he was expecting at all. But then again, this is New York…

“Woah,” Peter exclaimed, jumping back a bit. For a moment all he could do was stare at the guy. In return, the stranger bared his teeth and made a grunt-like noise. He took a few more uneven steps, using the wall has his guide the whole way before sliding to his knees. The boy stepped forward and started towards him, “Hey are you oka-“

“Don’t touch me.” The man hissed, glaring at him with the reddest eyes he’d ever seen.

Peter stopped, not breaking his gaze. “But,” he tried again, “you don’t look too good man. What are you anyways? Are you an alien? That’s so cool, well, unless your one of those ones that tried to take over the world.”

If looks could kill.

“Leave me be mortal,” the god threatened. “I do not need the assistance of insects.”

“Actually arachnid,” Peter corrected. Wait, oops. Did he really just spill out his secret? He was relieved when the odd man simply narrowed his eyes and looked away.

After a few moments of silence, the boy gave up. “Ok, ok, I know when I’m not wanted.” He started walking away, lazily waving a hand goodbye. “Good luck pal, uh, ya…”

Well, it’s not like he could cause any harm right? He was injured by the looks of it, and although he would help any other time: the teen was not only late, but tired, and also had his offer to help rejected. Lost cause, case closed, he was going home. Now.

 

 

Peter wrapped an arm around his Aunt as he walked her home from her late job. The weakened man from yesterday night still gnawed at the back of his mind still, but he shook it out for now. This was the one time for a long time he actually managed to come on time to pick up Aunt May. She was quiet, but held her usual cheerful expression as they walked in silence. They were almost near they’re little home when Peter noticed the alley from the night before. Only there was ice enclosing the entire thin alleyway.

He stopped dead in his tracks the same time Aunt May did. They both just gaped at the odd sight. Finally the older of the two stepped closer, slipping her arm from Peter’s.

“Wait, Aunt May,” Peter exclaimed, “It might be dangerous…”

She ignored his worries and simply observed the ice. It wasn’t thin, well, it was thin enough to somewhat see inside.

“Peter,” She called, “There’s someone in there, I think.” She added the last part uncertainly while scrutinizing the structure.

“We should, uh, call the cops or something? Aunt May? Wait, wait, don’t-” he said desperately as the elderly woman put both hands on the ice and pushed. A few small cracks formed, but otherwise nothing else happened.

She was muttering under her breathe before turning back to Peter, “Now you listen Peter, there’s somebody behind all this and they could be hurt or trapped. We don’t have time to call the police!”

Her logic both made sense yet didn’t at the same time. Sighing, Peter scrounged the nearby alley for something hard… Ah, an abandoned wooden chair. Ok, that’d do.

“Step back,” He told her, swinging it at the ice. Of course had he been a normal teenage boy it would’ve taken a few tries to break the ice, but when you’ve got super spider powers that give you super strength it only takes one swing. A leg fell of the chair as the brittle ice shattered. A large gap in the wall of ice allowed him access to the now cave-like alley.

Aunt May pushed her way through first, much to Peter’s protest before following close behind. At the end of the cave lay the strange man from before. Odd markings and swirls marked his body, the skin tone still held inhuman blue. And oh was blue. He was lying on his side, unconscious and looking like he had gone through hell.

“Oh dear…” came quietly from the Aunt May. Peter had to swallow, the stranger looked worse than when he last saw him last night. “We have to help him.”

Aunt May nodded her head before taking a few steps closer to the man. Peter followed again, kneeling next to the unconscious figure.

“You poor man,” he heard Aunt May whisper, “what in the world have you gone through?”

Lowering his head, Peter wrapped an arm around the man, hoisting him up. Even with super strength it was hard keeping a limp body up-right. Aunt May wanted to help, but Peter firmly refused. Together, they half dragged, half carried the strange man back home.

 

~***~

 

_“Thor! I don’t wish to play these childish games any longer!” A young voice came from the tall but thin boy._

_“But Loki, I thought you liked to play with us?” The bigger boy asked, he was built sturdily and still somehow stood above his brother. His blonde hair was messed up from the wrestling match he was in with another kid._

_“You always hurt me during our matches. It’s not fair.” Loki sniffed, looking unimpressed with his older brother._

_“I don’t mean to though, brother. I’ll promise to go easy on you next time then?” Everything that came out of Thor’s mouth was a question, searching for the correct answer that may please his brother._

_Needless to say that was an incorrect answer. “I see.” Loki growled, turning away swiftly to abandon the fighting grounds. “So he thinks I am weak? He thinks that I can’t win against a big oaf like him?” Loki muttered to himself, locking himself in the library._

 

 

_A few days later Thor was standing in an empty training room looking confused. Loki entered the room quietly; Thor went to greet him but was shocked to see a wooden spear thrust at him. Immediately a sparring match began between the two._

_Thor swung his fists and Loki somehow disappeared each and every time a hit was about to land on him. Suddenly there was more than one Loki. Thor looked around surprised as three Loki’s charged at him at once. He grabbed a wooden spear and swung it at them in one smooth lash. Much to his shock they disappeared as soon as they met contact with the pole. A kick to his back sent the big teenager sprawling across the padded floors._

_He went to spring back up but a solid foot stomped on his chest and forced him to heavily fall back down with a thud. Looking up he saw his brother glaring down at him smugly. A large smile formed on the blonde’s lips as he cried out, “Loki! You have bested me!” He began to laugh haughtily, and after a moment, Loki laughed as well. Loki took a step back, and held a hand out to his brother. After pulling Thor up back to his feet, he felt his brother’s crushing grip and a heavy pounding on his back as Thor congratulated him on his win._

_For weeks after everyone in the kingdom knew that Thor had been defeated for the first time ever in a sparring match by his own brother. The boasting from the Thunder god of how clever his mischievous brother was could be heard wherever he went._

 

_Loki would never admit it, but he felt warmed by his brother’s pride for him._

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally gotten the first chapter written! Phew... Took longer than I thought to get posted!


End file.
